Hechizo de sumisión
by Reykou Higurashi
Summary: Harry ha sido capturado por dos mortífagos, quienes lo someten a un hechizo de esclavitud. Por un error termina siendo esclavo de Draco, ¿la sumisión será eterna? Contenido Slash, fuerte. Si no te gusta sexo entre hombres, abstente.


Hechizo de sumisión

**Título:** Hechizo de sumisión

**Autor:** Reykou Higurashi  
**Género:** Romance, angst  
**Advertencias:** Algo de violencia. Sexo entre hombres explicito  
**Disclaimer:** todo pertenece a J. y a la WarnerBros

**Notas de autora**: Bien, éste es un regalo que le había hecho a Perla Negra para su cumpleaños hace no recuerdo cuanto. Ahora, haciendo recuento de los daños, lo he encontrado guardado en mi disco duro y me he percatado que lo publiqué en Slasheaven pero nunca aquí, por lo que me animo a subirlo. Espero lo encuentren al menos entretenido. Puede que en un futuro haga una continuación, sin embargo por el momento es capítulo único. En fin, a leer. ¡Un besazo!

**Hechizo de Sumisión.**

**Capítulo **

— ¿Estás seguro de que esto funcionará? —dijo el hombre viendo al sujeto que tenía enfrente.

— Completamente. Ahora que tenemos al chico en nuestro poder el lord nos recompensará enormemente. Y con el hechizo que le pusimos, lo tendrá por completo a su merced.

— ¿Y exactamente cómo funciona?

—Pues mira, para empezar hay que encerrarlo en algún lugar, porque la primera persona que pronuncie su nombre….

— ¡Lo tienen! ¡Tienen a Harry Potter!

Los ojos del muchacho que se encontraba en el suelo, a los pies de los que anteriormente hablaban, se abrieron de golpe al escuchar la voz del tercer sujeto que había pronunciado su nombre. El verde intenso en su mirada contempló embobadamente al sujeto rubio que había hablado.

—Malfoy ¡eres un pequeño estúpido! —Dijo uno de los hombres dándole una fuerte cachetada al tercer sujeto — ¿Qué acabas de hacer?

—Vine corriendo porque me informaron que al parecer habían capturado a Potter, debía comprobar si es cierto—respondió, aparentemente sin darle importancia al hecho de haber sido golpeado

—A lo que Avery se refiere— habló el otro sujeto— es que no debiste haber llegado de la nada gritando el nombre del muchacho, estúpido. Ahora solo responde ante ti

— ¿Qué? ¿Le hicieron algo a Potter? ¿Acaso no escucharon que el lord lo quería vivo e intacto para matarlo él?

—Por supuesto que lo sabemos, imbecil. Pero le íbamos a dar un regalo que ahora tú arruinaste. Le pusimos un hechizo de sumisión

— ¿Un qué? –dijo Malfoy viendo fijamente al ojiverde, que no dejaba de contemplarlo con adoración

—En verdad se nota que eres un mocoso. Un hechizo de sumisión. Aquel que pronunciara por primera vez el nombre de Potter luego de dicho el hechizo, sería su amo. Y debe obedecer todo lo que el amo le ordene. Pero ahora por tu culpa ¡Potter es tu puto esclavo! , así no podremos entregárselo al lord si depende de ti

—Pues retiren el hechizo y láncenlo de nuevo más tarde, zopencos –dijo Draco haciéndose el valiente

—No entiendes ¿verdad nenita? El hechizo no se puede deshacer, es de por vida

—Aunque, viéndolo de otra manera –respondió el otro mortifago- bien podemos hacer otra cosa. El lord tampoco quiere mucho a Malfoy Jr., así que, los mandamos así y que el lord mate a ambos

Draco reprimió un escalofrió ante lo dicho y se dedicó a observar a Potter. El hombre se veía como una mierda. Con la ropa llena de lodo y rota. Los lentes, anteriormente redondos, ahora estaban con los cristales cuarteados y con bordes aplastados. El cabello lucia como material en la que un castor hubiera hecho su presa, raspones y cortaduras por muchos lugares, algunos con sangre aun fresca y manando del corte. Pero sus ojos eran lo más impactante, verdes, completamente verdes, con las pupilas dilatadas, y totalmente enfocados en él. Con una mirada por completo de cariño y deseo. Como si Draco fuera su sol.

— ¿y bien Malfoy?

— ¿Qué? –dijo Draco saliendo de sus cavilaciones

—Queremos ver si el hechizo funciona adecuadamente antes de mandarlos con el lord. Ordénale algo a Potter

—Ahm, ah, Potter, Ponte de pie.

Y así lo hizo. Potter se soltó de ambos mortifagos y se puso de pie, mirándolo fijamente

—Algo más fuerte Malfoy, eso lo pudo haber hecho por si mismo

—Potter, salta en uno de tus pies. –y Potter comenzó a saltar

— ¡Ordénale que te bese los pies! Algo con lo que realmente sepamos está funcionando el hechizo. Lo que dices es estúpido.

—Po.. Potter, ¡bésame los pies!

Potter se dejo caer de rodillas en el suelo, sin importarle rasparse más y besó los pies de Draco. Éste estaba más que sorprendido, puesto que al parecer Potter realmente se había vuelto su esclavo. Y eso realmente era alarmante

—ordénale que nos obedezca por los próximos 15 minutos –dijo Avery con una mueca extraña- Tal vez si logramos eso, puedas ordenarle después que obedezca al lord y resarcir un poco tu estupidez.

—Está bien. Potter, harás lo que ellos dos digan por los próximos 15 minutos. No me hagas caso a mí, ¿entendiste?

—sí, amo. –dijo Harry con una voz clara y plana, volteando a verlos a los otros dos.

—Muy bien Potter, si estamos con eso, quiero que veas a Malfoy y te desnudes lentamente –dijo el segundo mortifago

— ¿Qué? ¡Pero ustedes están locos! ¿Para qué quieren que Potter se desnude frente a mí?

—Hay que comprobar que todo trabaje bien, ¿cierto? Tú le ordenaste cosas pequeñas y tontas, ¿y si está fingiendo?

Potter mientras tanto, se había girado a ver a Draco y ya se había quitado lo poco de la camiseta que llevaba, dejando ver su torso desnudo y moreteado, para seguidamente llevarse las manos a los pantalones y bajárselos por completo, seguido de los bóxer. Finalmente se quitó todo eso quedando desnudo frente a Draco, viéndolo y en espera aparente de una nueva orden.

—valla, valla, ¿Quién lo diría? Potter al parecer tiene buen cuerpo, ¿no lo crees Yale? Potter, ven acá. Toca mi cuerpo. Bésame

—No, ¡olvídenlo! No jueguen con Potter de esa manera, ¡es asqueroso! –Harry ya se había acercado a Avery y tocaba sus brazos, se acercaba a sus labios y depositaba un suave beso en ellos. –estúpidos, ¡deténganse! ¡Dejen a Potter en paz! Potter, ven para acá. Potter. ¡Harry!

—Mira nada más –dijo Avery luego de besar a Harry— al parecer el pequeñuelo se preocupa por éste. ¿No será que te gusta Malfoy? —Sonrió con una mueca extraña— Bueno, podemos ser lindos contigo, ¿cierto? Potter, ve con Malfoy y bésalo, tócalo aunque él se resista.

Harry dio media vuelta y volteó a ver a Draco, acercándose lentamente a él. Draco se fue alejando cada vez más a medida que el otro se acercaba hasta quedar de espaldas contra la pared. Acorralado. Harry terminó de acercarse y con mucho cuidado y adoración pegó sus labios a los de Draco, besándolo con dulzura.

Al principio Draco intentó resistirse, ¡No le gustaba Potter, claro que no! Pero esa boca era tan cálida, los labios presionando con la fuerza justa. La lengua moviéndose dentro de él. Terminó respondiendo al beso y jadeó un poco al sentir como las manos de Potter se movían hasta deslizarse debajo de su camisa y tocar su abdomen.

Potter tenía las manos frías. Pero no importaba, porque poco a poco se calentaban al recibir el calor que su cuerpo desprendía. Potter rozó sus pezones y eso encendió a Draco de sobremanera

—Al parecer no eres tan indiferente como pregonabas, Malfoy. ¿Tu padre sabe que eres un maricón que solo quiere acostarse con el niño dorado de Dumbledore? Me pregunto si no será el preferido porque se acuesta hasta con el vejete. De seguro tiene muy buenas habilidades ocultas. ¡Potter!—gritó Yale— hazle una mamada a Malfoy

— ¡no! Espera, ¡no!

Pero era imposible. Le habían ordenado que lo hiciera aunque Draco se resistiera. Así que Potter tomó las muñecas de Draco fuertemente y se tiró de rodillas. Las manos se deslizaron a sus muslos y llevó su boca a la bragueta del pantalón de Malfoy, abriéndola con sus dientes. Eso era totalmente excitante. Y maravillosamente sensual si fuera en otras circunstancias

Draco no supo en que momento Potter soltó una de sus manos, puesto que la había usado para abrir su pantalón, que ahora lo tenía al nivel de las rodillas al igual que los bóxers. La boca de Harry se acercó a su semi-erguido miembro y lo colocó en su boca, comenzando a lamer dulcemente la base.

Potter lamía como los dioses. Ejercía la presión justa y al mismo tiempo era suave cuando metía todo a su boca. Lamia por completo su polla metiéndosela hasta la garganta sin hacer ningún sonido o mueca de asco. Poco después la sacaba por completo y rozaba con la punta de la lengua el glande, mientras que con sus manos tocaba sus ya más que duras bolas. Draco estaba más caliente que el fuego sagrado de los dioses. Si Potter no se detenía se vendría pronto. Como deseaba que Potter estuviera con él en una cama y no bajo un hechizo de…

Esperen un momento. Hechizo. Todo era un hechizo. Potter no hacia eso porque quisiera, sino porque se lo habían mandado. Y si bien era cierto que cualquier slytherin se hubiera dedicado a recibir sin importarle, Draco no quería eso. El había dicho que obedeciera a los mortifagos por 15 minutos, y probablemente ese tiempo ya habría pasado. Levantando la mirada observó con repugnancia como los otros dos veían fascinados el espectáculo que Potter y él proporcionaban. Esto fue suficiente para bajar un poco su excitación.

Viendo a Potter, quien seguía trabajando mamándole el miembro, habló en un susurro

—Potter, detente –él, obedientemente, se detuvo un instante, con lo cual Draco se percató que el tiempo efectivamente había concluido—Potter, usa tu magia y desmaya a los otros dos mortifagos

Potter simplemente trono los dedos y los otros dos cayeron al suelo como costal lanzado. Draco caminó sujetando sus pantalones con las manos y observó con fascinación que los dos mortifagos se encontraban con los ojos cerrados y obviamente desmayados. Jamás creyó que Potter tuviera el suficiente poder como para poder realizar magia sin varita. Volteó a verlo. Este seguía de rodillas en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado, solo que ahora lo observaba atentamente. Tenía los labios y mejillas rojos y podía observar, debido a su estado de desnudez, que se encontraba excitado.

—Potter, usa un obliviate con ellos —dijo Draco recogiendo la varita de Harry de entre las ropas de uno de ellos —así no recordarán que te vieron. Toma, aquí tienes tu varita.

Harry la tomó y lanzó un obliviate contra los mortifagos, para seguidamente ver a Draco de nuevo.

—vamos, vete. No te quiero aquí –dijo Draco con fuerza emitiendo un suspiro. Tal vez si lo dejaba ir Dumbledore pudiera deshacer ese hechizo- ¿no entiendes? Eres libre. No recibirás más órdenes mías.

Los ojos de Harry se oscurecieron un momento antes de verlo de nuevo.

—Quiero… quiero terminar lo que estaba haciendo –susurró

Draco abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Le había ordenado a Potter que fuera libre y este decía eso como su aun estuviera bajo su control. Pero al ver sus ojos se percató de otra cosa. Ellos volvían a estar igual que siempre. Potter estaba libre

— ¿en verdad quieres?

—oh, ¡sí! Déjame hacerte llegar

Harry se puso de pie y se acercó a Draco tomándolo con fuerza contra él para seguidamente besarlo. Un beso fuerte y demandante que encendió a ambos de nuevo. Mientras Draco tomaba a Harry de la cabeza y acariciaba sus cabellos, éste volvió a bajar los pantalones haciendo que entrara en contacto directo carne contra carne. Fricción contra fricción. Harry tomó los testículos de Draco en una mano y los acarició mientras que movía sus caderas ejerciendo más fricción entre ambas erecciones. Draco se sentía venir.

—Detente –pidió a Harry. El moreno lo miró extrañadamente— quiero… quiero que te corras dentro de mí, déjame hacerlo. Tómame.

— ¿estás seguro?

—sí, es lo que más quiero.

Harry detuvo sus movimientos y llevó uno de sus dedos hasta la boca de Draco, haciendo que este lo lamiera hasta llenarlo por completo de saliva. Poco después, lo bajo hasta la entrada de Draco, comenzando a meterlo lentamente mientras que Harry, usando su otra mano, pellizcaba las tetillas del rubio para evitar que se perdiera su excitación.

Pronto no fue un dedo sino dos los que entraron y comenzaron a moverse en su interior. Entonces Draco se tiró de rodillas en el suelo y lamió la grande y rojiza erección de Harry, tan fuerte que casi chocaba contra su estómago y las venas en el falo se marcaban. Lamió con unos lengüetazos expertos y lo metió por completo a su boca, mientras Harry soltaba un gran gemido de placer. Realizó la misma acción tres veces más hasta finalmente separarse, dejando el miembro de Harry totalmente ensalivado.

—Eso es para que sea más fácil entrar. Ahora, tírate sobre el suelo, sentado. Yo me subiré en ti y me empalaré

Harry hizo lo pedido y Draco se colocó sobre él, con una pierna a cada lado de las caderas del moreno. Sujetó con una de sus manos la gran excitación del moreno y comenzó lentamente a introducirla en su interior.

—Eres grande –dijo en medio de gemidos entrecortados

— ¿te duele?

—un poco, pero es normal, es la primera vez que hago esto. Pero el placer es mayor. Me gusta sentirte

—Tu eres muy apretado y— Harry soltó otro gemido al sentir como entraba por completo en Draco –estrecho, muy estrecho –susurró- muévete.

Comenzaron una serie de danza en donde abundaban los sonidos de pieles chocando la una con la otra, gemidos de ambos, sudor y besos húmedos. Harry movía su cadera para entrar más en Draco, mientras que este se impulsaba para subir y bajar en la polla de Harry, empalándose hasta el fondo. Finalmente ambos estallaron en una nube de placer y se detuvieron, exhaustos.

—Vístete y vete –dijo Draco mientras sacaba a Harry de su interior, notando la sensación de vacío —Solo nosotros tres sabíamos que estabas aquí, obliviataste a los otros, pero si alguien más viene no servirá de nada. Te verán y te capturarán.

—Ven conmigo –pidió Harry

— ¿ir? Pero ¿A dónde?

—tu ven, te rescataré y estarás conmigo.

* * *

—Y entonces después de obligarme a besarlo, Malfoy se separó, me hizo obliviatar a los mortifagos y me pidió fuera libre. Me liberé del hechizo —dijo Harry contando una versión resumida y –sobre todo- light de todo lo acontecido— en cuanto fui yo mismo descubrí que Malfoy me había ayudado liberándome del hechizo de esclavitud y no quise dejarlo ahí. Lo traje conmigo por eso, pero en el camino se desmayó. Señor, debe cuidar de él. Yo debo regresar a encontrar a Ron y Hermione, nos separamos mientras buscabamos los Horrocruxes, pero debe prometerme que Malfoy estará a salvo.

—Ya veo Harry –dijo Dumbledore con un tono que dejaba entrever sabía lo que el moreno había contado no era toda la historia— no te preocupes. Lo mantendré oculto y a salvo dentro del castillo. Le lanzaré un fidelius y nadie, mas que tú y yo, sabrá donde se encuentra.

—muchas gracias señor, me retiro –dijo poniéndose de pie

—Harry, muchacho, ¿sabes porque el hechizo perdió su poder cuando no debía de haber pasado? Tú debiste de haber sido esclavo del señor Malfoy por siempre

—No señor, no tengo idea.

—Es por el amor. Si el señor Malfoy te daba la libertad es porque te ama. Y entre amos y esclavos no puede haber amor, pues éste los hace iguales. Así que, como ambos son amos, también son esclavos el uno del otro. Lo amas, y el a ti. Su amor por ti te salvó.

—Oh –Harry se sonrojó— ya veo. Señor, regresaré en 3 semanas. Buscaré a mis amigos. Mientras que se relaje y reponga, porque cuando regrese, no logrará separarse de mí. Manténgalo a salvo. Y dígale que lo amo.

Y diciendo esto, Harry desapareció.

Fin.

Ok, esta es una historia que le prometí a perlita negra hacerle. Espero me haya quedado bien y te haya gustado nena.


End file.
